


Life Imitates Art

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: Books, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Lost-style double-drabble, Reading, cast your own movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; nor the book Sawyer's reading – perhaps some for the casting of the movie<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I neither own nor profit from playing with them<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jack interrupts Sawyer's speculations on which Lost castaways he'd cast in his version of The Hobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Imitates Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written both for the AO3 International Fanworks Day and for **1_million_words** celebration challenge for it, this features Sawyer and Jack from the TV show Lost. Sawyer likes to read, and as before the survivor's time on the island Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movies could possibly have been seen by him, but The Hobbit was not yet being considered, Sawyer would not know who was cast in the latter's movies. For those of you who are fans of the LOTR/Hobbit 'verse, you'll know that both Dom Monaghan (Charlie) and Evangeline Lilly (Kate, aka Freckles to Sawyer) had roles in Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit respectively. I decided to play with that, though I do realize the actors and their Lost characters are not the same thing. ;-)

"Sawyer; are you coming?"

"Gimme a minute, Doc. Just let me finish this page."

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"The Hobbit."

"Tolkein? Didn't think that'd be your thing."

"Hey, if I can read about bunnies searching for a new home, why not dwarves and elves? 'Sides, I like thinkin' who'd be who in this wonderful bunch of losers."

"You casting the movie? Didn't some guy from New Zealand make Lord of the Rings already?"

"Yeah; did a pretty good job too for somebody nobody ever heard of before. Don't s'pose we'll ever get to see if he makes The Hobbit, the way things are going here though, so I may as well cast my own version."

Curious, despite himself, Jack asks, "Who have you cast so far?"

Sawyer lifts a lip in a half-grin. "You'd be a wizard; not Gandalf – maybe Saruman, and I'm thinking Hurley'd make a good dwarf. Charlie's definitely a hobbit, though I'm not sure he's got what it takes to be Bilbo."

"So who would you cast as Bilbo, then?"

"I'm still working on that one. It's a pity there ain't many girls in the book; Freckles'd make a great elf, don't ya think?"

Jack shakes his head at Sawyer's crazy ideas and leaves him to it. He doubts that one's likely.

~//~


End file.
